


Fuck This Fic

by Elfwreck



Category: Fuck Every Word
Genre: Gift Fic, Hookups, Other, Social Media, Stealth Crossover, Twitter, Yuletide, anthropomorfic - Freeform, hashtags, yuletreat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elfwreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wants to know who's next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck This Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amberspyglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberspyglass/gifts).



> This is [Redacted]'s fault, and I am going to blame her for it forever.

**fuck every word** @fuckeveryword • Dec 22  
fuck bookbinding

 **fuck every word** @fuckeveryword • Dec 22  
fuck bookends

 **fuck every word** @fuckeveryword • 24 hours ago  
fuck bookers

 **fuck every word** @fuckeveryword • 22 hours ago  
fuck bookies

 **fuck every word** @fuckeveryword • 21 hours ago  
fuck bookish

 **Mafia Accountants** @bookies • 21 hours ago  
@fuckeveryword Awwwriiight! #gettinglaidtonight #bringonthebabes

 **fuck every word** @fuckeveryword • 22 hours ago  
fuck booking

 **fuck every word** @fuckeveryword • 20 hours ago  
fuck bookkeeper

 **Talented Bookkeeper** @librarian • 20 hours ago  
@fuckeveryword My turn! *Gets out lingerie, wine, lube* Wait, what? Not my turn? #ThisSucks #GetAThesaurusAsshole

 **fuck every word** @fuckeveryword • 16 hours ago  
fuck bookmakers

 **Freelance Bookies** @bookmakers • 16 hours ago  
@fuckeveryword Up yours, Mafia dudes! Gonna show you how it's done RIGHT. @bookies #gettinglaidtonight #babesliningupforit

 **fuck every word** @fuckeveryword • 16 hours ago  
fuck bookmaking

 **fuck every word** @fuckeveryword • 14 hours ago  
fuck bookmarks

 **fuck every word** @fuckeveryword • 13 hours ago  
fuck bookmobiles

 **Talented Bookkeeper** @librarian • 13 hours ago  
@fuckeveryword Wait, the damn TRUCKS get some action before I do? What is this, #robotsex? #ThisStillSucks 

**fuck every word** @fuckeveryword • 5h 5 hours ago  
fuck bookstores

 **Talented Bookkeeper** @librarian • 5 hours ago  
@fuckeveryword I get it. Truck/Building #slash. Very cute. Ha. Ha. How long before it's my turn? *Does maths* WHAT? Go to HELL, FEW. #ThisSucks

 **fuck every word** @fuckeveryword • 5 hours ago  
fuck bookworm

 **fuck every word** @fuckeveryword • 4 hours ago  
fuck bookworms

 **Talented Bookkeeper** @librarian • 4 hours ago  
@fuckeveryword I AM ALSO A BOOKWORM YOU MORON. I wouldn't have my job if I weren't. #ThisSucks #PostFasterDammit

 **fuck every word** @fuckeveryword • 4 hours ago  
fuck boolean

 **fuck every word** @fuckeveryword • 3 hours ago  
fuck boom

 **Big Bada Boom** @boom • 3 hours ago  
@fuckeveryword Thanks, bro! Gonna have a bangin' time! #gettinglaidtonight 

**fuck every word** @fuckeveryword • 2 hours ago  
fuck boomer

 **fuck every word** @fuckeveryword • 2 hours ago  
fuck boomerang

 **Come-Back Kid** @boomerang • 2 hours ago  
@fuckeveryword Thanks, mate. You rock! #gettinglaidtonight #bringonthebabes

 **Talented Bookkeeper** @librarian • 2 hours ago  
@fuckeveryword Why does that outback hick get a turn before me? I told you, I AM A BOOKKEEPER #GetAThesaurusAsshole #ThisStillSucks

 **fuck every word** @fuckeveryword • 1 hours ago  
fuck boomer

 **Big Bada Boom** @boom • 1 hour ago  
@librarian Hey babe - got some free time? I'm up, and I need a partner. You'll see stars! #gettinglaidtonight #myturncouldbeyourturn

 **Come-Back Kid** @boomerang • 54 minutes ago  
@librarian Don't listen to him. I'm your guy--bent just the right way! Curved for her pleasure! #gettinglaidtonight #myturncouldbeyourturn

 **Talented Bookkeeper** @librarian • 50 minutes ago  
@boom @boomerang Choices, choices… hm. How do the two of you feel about a game of bookends? #gettinglaidtonight #yourturnismyturn

 **Fred And George** @bookends • 49 minutes ago  
@librarian You rang? About time! We've been waiting for three days now! #gettinglaidtonight #librarysexftw


End file.
